Everything I Do, I Do It For You
by Melinda Wyatt Charmed
Summary: Oneshot songfic Bianca goes to the present to take Chris back to the future. Thes story is from Bianca's POV! Better than it sounds, promise! Please R


**Disclaimer: _I don't own Charmed, nor Chris nor Bianca.. I don't own the song either.. Only thing I own is the songfic. Well that's something – I hope ;-)_  
A/N:_ This is a Chris and Bianca songfic. The story is from Bianca's POV_**

**Everything I Do, I Do It For You**

I sit here, on this chair, thinking about what has been happening the last moths.. Thinking about you! I miss you so much but I know that this was the only thing we could do, the only way to save _him_ and save us! Sometimes I still feel your presence here and talk to you. Like now, I can sense your spirit floating here.. I know you 're with me somehow! But we were always communicating, we were connected cause we loved each other! We still love each other. You know I love you as much as you love me and that's one of the things we fight for! I 'll always be by your side, no matter what! I swear, I 'll never give up on our fight. I 'll keep having faith in our plan and in you. I am not a dreamer - I am a believer and I believe that you can make it! I hope you 'll come back to me in the changed future so we can marry as you had asked me in our spot, remember? I 'm sure you do! I remember you looking into my eyes and me looking back into yours! I was the happiest woman on Earth even though our world was destroyed but it didn't matter to me! All that mattered was that you were with me and you had asked me to marry you. All that mattered was that you loved me and when you would come back to me, we would get married and I couldn't wait..!

"_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you"  
_

The time is passing and I am feeling more and more miserable, more and more depressed. We might were wrong and this won't work. This maybe was a mistake, Chris! That's why I am coming to the past to take you back home.. You have to understand, baby, that it's our only hope for both of us to live. Wyatt will kill us both if we keep insisting on this. We 'll find another way.. I promise! We 'll find a way to make it all like it was before. Before he turns. So, I 'm coming to take you back to our time where you really belong. With me and the rest of the witches of the Resistance. Without you we don't stand a chance. The Resistance is failing without you to lead us and witcher are getting caught and tortured and killed! We all need you and I do the most. I don't want you to get hurt in the past or maybe die and leave me here alone with him ruling the world. You have to come back and we 'll get a new plan – better than the last one. So, please forgive me if I hurt you or anyone of your family but you know that I am doing all of these for you.. for us! I 'd do anything for you! You know that but now I need you to do something for me. Follow me home.. That's all I 'm asking! We 'll give our fight and we will win, you 'll see that! All we need is a better plan..

_"Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you"  
_

The only thing I want is to be with you, you know that. We 're stronger together and our love will give us both the strength and courage we need to carry on. I promise I 'll never leave you!I know I was the one who insisted you go back there, in 2003 but I guess I shouldn't have.. Well, I get it now! It was a mistake but it's not too late to fix it. That's what I 'm doing in 2003, I am fixing my own mistake. Come back baby and everything we 'll be fine as long as we 're together. The future is hell but you made it heaven for me just because you were there.

_"There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way"  
_

Now we 're finally back but Wyatt is not playing by the rules. He 's hurting you even though he promised not to! Oh my God! What have I done? This is what I should be fixing. And that's what I am going to do! I can't let him kill you for I love you so much and that's why I stick my hand in his back so you can do whatever you gotta do but as I told you I can't hold him for long. You cast a spell to get your powers back and that's when Wyatt kicks me and I land on the broken leg of the table you got thrown to before by your brother! God, that hurts.. That hurts too much.. It hurts to breathe.. It hurts to talk.. But I gotta talk to you I gotta say goodbye! As you run towards me I can see the pain in your eyes cause you 're losing me.. You 've lost all the people you loved and now you 're losing me too – one thing we all had in common is the killer. I tell you to go back in 2003 to finish what we started.. It really was a great plan, after all. I give you our engagement ring. See, I took it from the table where you left when you weren't looking. Go back and make future a living place and maybe one day we will meet again. You know I 'd do everything for you.. I would even die for you and that's what I did. Goodbye, Chris and good luck..

_"You can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Yeah I'd die for you  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you"_

* * *

**That was it.. What you think? Liked it? Not? Well.. leave me a review letting me know what you think. Your reviews help me improve my writing, thanks!**


End file.
